


Гравитационное поле твоё (ловит не только метеориты)

by desterra



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Джейкоб привлекал к себе внимание, даже не прилагая к тому усилий.





	Гравитационное поле твоё (ловит не только метеориты)

**Author's Note:**

> Эдвард Каллен - столетий вампир.  
> А у текста есть продолжение. Ссылка ниже

Эдвард далеко не сразу понял, что всё изменилось. Был так сильно поглощён наблюдением, что не оставил ни мгновения на размышления. Так легко было убедить себя, что это обычная предосторожность, практически необходимость. Говорят, любопытство сгубило кошку. К вампирам, по всей видимости, это утверждение также применимо. Началось всё весьма безобидно: пара встреч в расширенном составе, когда Белла притаскивала за собой эмоциональную бомбу, принявшую вид подростка-индейца. А закончилось вот этим...

Если бы у Эдварда было сердце, оно б наверняка заходилось сейчас под звуки пимака, не слышные больше никому. Кто бы мог предположить, что безобидный интерес перерастёт в почти что одержимость. Он всего лишь хотел понять, что именно разглядела в этом бешеном недопёске Белла. А в итоге стал профессионалом в расшифровке значений подёргивания кончика носа Джейкоба Блэка в зависимости от ситуации и собеседника. Бушующий шторм его мыслей так сильно отличался от тишины, сопровождающей Беллу — яркие всполохи нелепых каламбуров тесно переплетались с вспышками недовольства, тут же уступая место тихому счастью и лёгкой тоске. Джейкоб привлекал к себе внимание, даже не прилагая к тому усилий. Открытая книга с глубинным смыслом — читай, разгадывай, скучно точно не будет. Биологический враг — мощь, уже сейчас притаившаяся в каждой клеточке тела. Чистая ярость под смуглой кожей. Жар. Жажда. Жизнь. Дикость, доставшаяся в наследство. Упрямство и сарказм, приправленные тщательно взращенной ненавистью. И дело не в чуждом ещё инстинкте: убей мертвеца. Пыл юности, вот что это такое. Заманчиво. Занятно. Затягивающе.

Эдвард понял, что по-настоящему попал, когда представил, как весь этот концентрированный жар, которого вскоре станет лишь больше, медленно проникнет в него через крепко соединённые ладони. Такая малость: взять за руку, сгореть, истаять, расплавиться. Обжечь кончики пальцев, рисуя узоры на сбитых — никакая регенерация, скорее всего, не справится — костяшках. Вспыхнуть. Утонуть в горячечных мыслях. Никакой более тишины, но и ни малейших сомнений. Вечность не-одиночества. Он почти вспомнил, что такое быть живым, всего лишь дав волю воображению. Позволив себе помечтать. 

Любопытство сгубило кошку. И наверняка погубит вампира. Но Эдвард решил, что оно того стоит. Он с нетерпением принялся ждать первого обращения: того самого мгновения, когда волк Джейкоба проснётся и встанет на неокрепшие лапы.  
Эдвард услышит бой племенных барабанов, гулким эхом несущийся по огненным венам. И сезон охоты будет открыт.

***  
Это официально: Эдвард ненавидел свою семью. Пока он был занят тем, что тщательно держал себя в руках, чтобы не поддаться жажде и не выпить Беллу; пока он искал правильные слова, чтобы объяснить ей, что нет и не будет никаких отношений; пока пытался понять, что именно делать с Джейкобом Блэком — эти предатели просто присвоили будущего волка себе. Началось всё, конечно же, с Элис. Очень многое в их жизни, к сожалению или к счастью, начиналось именно с неё.

— Тебе придётся привыкнуть, — сказала она, утягивая Джейкоба в краткие, но интенсивные объятия. — Мы будем друзьями, а друзей принято обнимать.

Нецензурщина в мыслях Джейкоба не заставила Эдварда улыбнуться, даже несмотря на то, что таких витиеватых ругательств он не слышал уже давно. Нет. А вот обречённое смирение на лице — вполне. Судорожный рывок в области солнечного сплетения из-за вида тонких пальцев Элис на широких волчьих плечах Эдвард предпочёл не заметить. 

Эммет и Розали не стесняясь шипели друг на друга, играя в перетягивание каната: роль последнего досталась, вот ведь неожиданность, Блэку. Первый хотел играть в зомби-бродилку с новым бро, попутно развлекая себя мыслями о предстоящей в недалёком будущем дружеской, конечно же, борьбе с волком. Вторая стремилась утащить “единственное вменяемое существо среди всех вас”, цитата, в недра гаража, где томился, ожидая своей участи добытый не так давно Dodge Charger `66. Побеждала чаще Розали, отчего становилась ещё более самодовольной и невыносимой, хватала Джейкоба то за плечо, то за талию и утаскивала за собой, оставляя Эдварду лишь крепнущее со временем желание немножко убивать. Мысли Джейкоба при этом чередовались от нецензурщины восторженной до неё же, но с оттенком ничем не прикрытого недоумения. Он явно не понимал царящего вокруг него энтузиазма масс.

Эсме цвела и наслаждалась: наконец-то её кулинария была оценена по достоинству. Поборов смущение и смирившись с судьбой, Джейкоб уминал абсолютно всё, что готовила Эсме, с аппетитом вечно голодного подростка. И, естественно, не забывал нахваливать. Впрочем, Эсме хватало забавных похрюкиваний, быстрого мелькания столовых приборов и мгновенно пустеющих тарелок, чтобы излучать довольство буквально каждой клеточкой тела. Всё бы ничего, но она тоже взяла за привычку трогать чужого волчонка: приветственные объятия с почти невесомым поглаживанием вдоль позвонков; лёгкое прикосновение к предплечьям и подставленная под поцелуй-благодарность щека; аккуратно заправленные за полыхающее ухо длинные смоляные пряди. Сплошное мучение, право слово, ведь Эдварду всего этого не дозволялось. Мысли Джейкоба сплетались в такие моменты в колючий клубок смущения, неги и щенячьего восторга. Убийственная комбинация.

И убивала она не только Эдварда. Попутно доставалось Джасперу. Тот сидел, оглушённый и заворожённый, в укромном уголке и пытался переварить оглушающую смесь эмоций, которую Джейкоб даже не пытался приглушить. Её интенсивность буквально сбивала с ног, и Джасперу оставалось лишь ошеломлённо хлопать ресницами. Иногда он позволял себе задуматься над тем, чтобы тоже прикоснуться к волчонку — узнать, какой будет реакция. Игристое смущение? Тёплая радость? Пламенное недовольство? Эдвард рычал, Джаспер в ответ ухмылялся и втягивал Джейкоба в беседы о Гражданской войне. Бурный интерес и яркое предвкушение спора — любимые эмоции Джаспера, судя по всему. Эдвард злился, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Не сейчас, по крайней мере, ведь Джейкоб даже не знал, что он волк, что уж говорить о том, что он — волк Эдварда.

И даже Карлайл не смог устоять перед пылом и задором Джейка: привычка присоединяться к живым и шумным разговорам, ловко переводя их в плоскость племенных легенд и мифов, возникла быстро и соблюдалась тщательно. Джейкоб млел и расцветал под столь искренним и щедрым вниманием, хоть и вплеталось в его мысли тревожным диссонансом недоумение. Мол, чего это они, это ж всего лишь я. Я — не Белла, чуваки, эгей. Эдвард скрипел зубами и строил планы. Ждал. Благо, что терпению он научился давно. Ожидание всего лишь треплет нервы — не смертельно. Но неприятно. Тем более, что личное — почти общественное, честное слово, — солнце Калленов сам щедро делился объятиями и прикосновениями лишь с Беллой. И в мыслях царила щенячья преданность с подростковой идеализированной влюблённостью. Тихая жуть. Одно лишь придавало сил и поощряло тающее на глазах терпение: Эдвард твёрдо решил — поймает волка и ровно сутки будет просто обнимать.

***

Три недели. Три чёртовы недели, целые сутки и восемь мучительно длинных часов. Ровно столько Джейкоб Блэк не появлялся у Каленнов, и Эдвард злился. Всё человеколюбие закончилось в тот момент, когда выяснилось, что игнорировал Джейк только их семейство. Потому что через две недели полной тишины, Белла пришла в школу с лёгкой улыбкой на обычно мало выразительном лице и поделилась свежими новостями:

— Джейкоб вернулся. Отдых пошёл ему на пользу, он даже причёску сменил, — сказала она так спокойно, словно всё шло как обычно, будто Земля не сдвинулась со своей оси. — Такой непривычный, но забавный.

Эдвард не сводил с Беллы пристального взгляда, проклиная непроницаемость её мыслей: ему необходимо увидеть изменения, хотя бы в волнах чужой памяти. Вспышку. Крошечный отблеск. Что угодно. Белла зарделась и отвела взгляд. Прилившая к её щекам кровь привычно воззвала к инстинкту, отмахнуться от которого не составило большого труда.

— Почему забавный? — У Эдварда всё в порядке с приоритетами: сначала подробности о встрече Беллы с волком, а потом уж песня крови, если что.

— О, вы же знаете, какой он тактильный, — Белла чуть замялась и одарила Эдварда странным взглядом, — и я, конечно, привыкла к его спонтанным обнимашкам, но пять минут игры в кто кого пересмотрит — немного неловко.

Немного неловко — закусить девушкой в школьной столовой среди белого дня. А описанная ситуация — глобальная неправильность. Отсутствие гравитации и скафандра. Непередаваемые впечатления.

Следующая неделя тянулась мучительно долго. Эммет предлагал погулять вдоль границы, мол, ловля на живца. Розали запретила. Элис безуспешно высматривала будущее Джейкоба, но высмотрела в итоге слепое пятно. Для всех. После чего заперлась с Джаспером, восстанавливать душевное равновесие. Эсме пекла печенья и отправляла их с Карлайлом в больницу. Эдвард погружался в пучину нервной тоски — как охотиться и приручать, если объект отсутствует целиком и полностью?

— Приглашу Беллу вечером, — сообщила Элис, отказавшись от затворничества. — Возможно, она откажется от своих планов с Джейкобом ради… нас.

Белла отказалась. От планов. И пришла вместе с волком. Никогда Эдвард не видел никого прекраснее. Размах плеч, блеск смуглой кожи и литые мышцы. А самое главное — привычный шум бурных и отчаянно-живых мыслей. Три тысячи в секунду, не меньше — от человека, и столько же — от проснувшегося, наконец, волка. И это было восхитительно. Все остальные сместились на задний план, Эдвард выхватывал от них лишь клочки, касающиеся волка, но отпускал почти сразу, не обращая внимания. Слишком долго он не был в мыслях Джейкоба, слишком тихо и пусто было без них. И сейчас Эдвард навёрстывал: болезненно яркая мешанина из замешательства, ненависти, привязанности, недоумения, фырканья от запахов, стремления защитить, нежелания убивать… Зуд волка внутри восхищал отдельно. Зверь чувствовал себя в ловушке и не понимал, отчего нельзя выйти на волю? Почему враг не нападает? Зачем дары и радость? Что происходит, можно ли кусать?

Джейкоб спрятал Беллу в кресло, поместил себя на линию возможного огня и, ни на секунду не ослабляя контроль (сильный, храбрый, мощный, равный), пытался поддержать разговор со всеми и сразу. Вот только в сторону Эдварда он не смотрел принципиально. Боялся, что не выдержит всё же и кинется рвать глотку сопернику и врагу. Эдвард почти облизнулся в предвкушении. Скорость и опыт на его стороне. Драка так драка: всё лучше, чем демонстративное невнимание и обидное пренебрежение. С течением минут, с постоянным присутствием Беллы возле не её волка, одних лишь мыслей и обжигающих эмоций становилось мало, хотелось большего. Нежных прикосновений, например. Ну или хотя бы прямого взгляда. Признания: да, я тебя вижу. Вполне себе приличный первый шаг.

— Итак, — Эдвард никогда не утверждал, что чувство самосохранения у него развито больше, чем потребность получить своё, — Джейкоб, у твоего волка уже есть клыки? Он путается в лапах? Миленький маленький плюшевый щен.

Бинго!

Тихое рычание, ослепительная ярость и детская обида — это ничего, это легко исправить, легче, чем быть невидимкой, — обжигающий взгляд. Глаза в глаза. Едва слышный взвизг волка. Белый шум вместо мыслей. Гулкая бездна вместо эмоций.

Эдвард вздрогнул. Не такой должна была быть реакция. Джейкоб моргнул и сорвался с места, молнией вылетел за дверь, не обращая внимания на окрики. Статическое электричество, заменившее его мысли, утихало с расстоянием, пока не сменилось отчётливым “блядь” на самой границе диапазона способностей Эдварда.  
— Я не поняла, — озвучила Белла общее недоумение. — Что сейчас произошло?  
Ответ на этот вопрос у Эдварда даже был: ничего хорошего.

***

Стремление Джейкоба исчезать на неопределённый срок без каких-либо объяснений не должно было стать привычкой. И Эдварда мало заботила неуместность сделанного вывода. Незнание не избавляет, как всем давно известно. Эдвард обязательно убедит его в пользе откровенных разговоров, как только сможет отловить и присвоить. К сожалению, в этот раз даже присутствие Беллы у Калленов не помогло. Джейк так и не появился, хотя о планах на выходные точно знал, спасибо опосредованным видениям Элис. Идея заявиться на границу и подождать, к понедельнику уже не казалась Эдварду безумной. Благо идти на крайние меры ему не пришлось. Первое, что учуял Эдвард, выйдя из машины на школьной парковке — запах мха, моторного масла и пропитанной солнцем псиной шкуры, смешанный с ароматом Беллы. Сам Джейкоб нашёлся у края парковки: спасал Беллу от падения. Громкий смех прервался на секунду, а мысли, наполненные ярким удовольствием и почему-то недовольным волчьим фырканьем, мгновенно переключились на фальшивое исполнение “Single Ladies”. Эдвард поморщился.

— А нечего ночевать в моей голове, — очень громко и отчётливо донеслось со стороны Джейкоба, прервав на мгновение назойливый припев.

— И тебе здравствуй, — Эдвард подошёл ближе и ухватил вновь споткнувшуюся Беллу под локоть, откровенно наслаждаясь смертельными бликами в свой адрес.

— Ага-ага, — пробормотал Джейкоб, продолжая мысленно орать назойливый мотив. — Тебе, типа, тоже не чахнуть. Пока, Беллс, пока, кровосос.

Прежде чем Эдвард успел сказать хоть что-то, Джейк одарил его нечитаемым взглядом и снова громко подумал: “Сегодня в семь, на дороге в паре километров от границы. Это вроде как важно. Приходи”. Эдвард едва заметно кивнул, наблюдая за развернувшимся перед ним трогательным прощанием. Вот только трогал волк не его, а Беллу, вновь напевая идиотскую песню, будь она неладна.

К месту встречи Эдвард добрался пешком за полчаса до назначенного времени. Джейкоб прибыл раньше и явно успел себя накрутить. Он сидел на поваленном бревне у дороги, пиная прислонённый к нему же байк, и торопливо ел подтаявшее мороженое. Ощутимое раздражение клубилось над ним туманностью Андромеды, мысли-вспышки проносились быстрее белых капель, сочащихся из размякшего вафельного конуса. Джейк ловил их юрким язычком, стараясь не упустить ни одной. Эдвард усилием воли приструнил собственное разбушевавшееся воображение и прислушался.

— Грёбаный кровосос, — думал Джейкоб, — не жизнь а какая-то гадость. Молчи, болван, — рычал на собственного волка, замирающего от бурной радости и обжигающего предвкушения, — нашёл к кому прикипеть, придурок. Сейчас нам будет счастья полные штаны. Хорошо, если просто двинет. Фу, руки теперь липкие. Мерзость. Как и запечатление это дебильное. Не мог, что ли, на Беллу отреагировать. Это было бы правильно, а ты! Пахнет он видите ли. Любитель мертв…

— Что такое «запечатление»? — Эдвард мгновенно переместился из-за деревьев к Джейкобу и усмехнулся, вслушиваясь в какофонию из человеческих попыток исполнить трюк с песней и волчьего восторга. Остатки мороженого из сплющенного рожка растекались по смуглым пальцам, а сердце выстукивало бешеный ритм.

— Придурок, — рыкнул Джейк, явно не желая отвечать на вопрос, — а если б я обернулся и порвал тебя на лоскуты?

— Ты можешь попробовать, — улыбнулся Эдвард, предвкушение возможной борьбы — прикосновений — будоражило нервы, почти запуская его мёртвое сердце. Он был готов дать волку всё, что тот захочет. — Это может быть интересно.

— Ага-ага, — отозвался Джейкоб, печально разглядывая запачканную руку, и удивлённо моргнул, когда перед носом практически из ниоткуда появился ослепительно белый платок. — Не жалко?

Эдвард пожал плечами и повторил вопрос.

— Ну, хм, — Джейк принялся собирать молочные разводы мягкой тканью и отказывался поднимать глаза, — короче, мне не нравится, когда ты шаришься в моей башке, но сейчас я тебе, типа как разрешаю. Я в жизни этот маразм вслух не произнесу.

— Хорошо, — Эдвард склонил голову на бок, наблюдая за перекатывающимися под тугой блестящей кожей мышцами, и нырнул в гостеприимно распахнутые двери памяти Джейкоба.

Взрыв сверхновой, стальные тросы от души к душе. Далёкое осознание, что у него, Эдварда Каллена, проклятого вампира, есть душа… _Запечатление_.

Ему очень понравилось увиденное. И Джейкоб тоже научится ценить этот дар. Со временем. С помощью Эдварда и ошеломлённого мгновенным принятием волка. Обязательно.

***

Эйфория от осознания, что Джейкоб Блэк принадлежит ему, Эдварду Каллену, целиком и полностью на многие-многие годы, длилась недолго. Буквально жалких десять минут, потребовавшихся на осознание, принятие и последовавший за этим вполне логичный вопрос:

— И как к этому отнеслась твоя стая? — Эдвард был готов мчаться быстрее ветра, чтобы защитить волчонка от возможных издевательств; пересечь границу, собрать вещи и утащить Джейкоба к себе — плевать на договор и последствия его нарушения. Но Джейкоб посмотрел жалостливо, словно на идиота, и в мыслях его царило искреннее недоумение.

— А чего не так? — настороженно уточнил он.

— Вампир, оборотень, запечатление, — Эдвард внимательно вслушивался в мысли Джейка, пытаясь уловить фальшь и ужас, но волк гудел от счастья, а человек явно был настроен на иной разговор.

— А, это, — протянул Джейкоб, — Сэм обещал порыться в старых записях. Эта ж фигня не могла в первый раз случиться. Найдёт, расскажет. — Тишина нависла над ними полной луной, перекрывающей солнце. — Короче, ты если против дружить, сразу скажи. Мне тогда к старейшинам обратиться надо будет. Отторжение, сто пудов, реже случается. Придётся что-то решать.

Эдвард моргнул. Волк и человек в Джейкобе явно в каком-то рассинхроне существовали.

— Что значит дружить? — уточнил он, прислушиваясь к тихому волчьему гулу.

— Ты ж моей башке, — удивился Джейкоб, — тупишь что ли? Надо время подумать? Так и скажи.

— Я принял случившееся, — озвучивать очевидное — и кто из них тупит, право слово.

Яркие вспышки эмоций вызывали головокружение. “Кем угодно буду”, — заходился от восторга волк. “Дружить — круто, надо будет только Белле объяснить… Белла, блядь, Белла”, — думал человек. Вот здесь эйфория и помахала Эдварду ручкой из-за высокой сосны. Запечатление запечатлением, а влюблённость, как выяснилось, влюблённостью. Угораздило же его связаться с самым упрямым волком галактики.

Дни, последовавшие за откровением, постепенно погружали Эдварда в пучины сюрреализма. Бермудский треугольник какой-то: он стремился к близости с Джейкобом, Джейк прилип к Белле, Белла вилась вокруг Эдварда, не понимая никаких намёков. Вечера в доме Калленов напоминали трагифарс. На цыпочках по замкнутому кругу — где-то здесь изрядная порция ракетного топлива — завуалированных диалогов.

— Белла, хочешь в кино? — спрашивал Джейкоб.

— Эдвард? — отвечала она.

Ни в какое кино они, естественно, не шли.

— Эдвард, позанимаемся? У нас задание по биологии, — трогала за плечо Белла.

— Наверстаем в обеденный перерыв, хорошо? — откликался Эдвард, вслушиваясь в рычание Джейкоба, и аккуратно отступал в сторону. С Беллой срочно нужно было что-то решать. Внимание волка, конечно, принадлежало Эдварду, чего нельзя было сказать о внимании человека. Белла же реагировала на вежливые отказы вселенской тоской, что, в свою очередь, пробуждало в Джейкобе неистовое стремление исправить ситуацию.

Розали искренне предлагала скормить Беллу дикому медведю, чтоб, так сказать, не нарушать договор и не огорчать Джейка. Элис приводила аргументы против. Джаспер хлопал ресницами в тихом углу, пытаясь переварить эмоциональный сумбур.  
Бедлам, от которого Эдвард устал так же, как от необходимости быть вежливым. Закончилось всё очень некрасиво. Эдвард огрызнулся на очередную попытку Беллы ухватить его за локоть, Белла выскочила из дома, явно пытаясь не зареветь, а Джейкоб попытался откусить Эдварду голову. Образно говоря.

— Какого чёрта? — зашипел он. Каллены, выскользнувшие на кухню, затихли в ожидании очередного акта. — Ты, блядь, в какие игры играешь, я не пойму? Что за бред? Сначала зовёшь её, весь такой из себя благородный герой, потом до слёз доводишь! В чём дело, а? Я понимаю, что тебе трудно. Я помню, что ты там про кровь её втирал, но раньше ведь ты как-то по-другому справлялся. Без издевательств. Нельзя так с ней!

Если в начале его прочувствованной речи Эдвард держался, вслушиваясь в несогласие волка с человеком, то под конец волк забился в угол от огненного шторма эмоций, и держаться стало не за что. Остались лишь злость и стремление разрубить гордиев узел.

— Отлично, — тоже зашипел в ответ Эдвард, — можешь успокоиться, я избавлю её от мучений.

Дикий ужас плеснулся из Джейка приливной волной, он отпрянул и открыл было рот, когда снаружи раздался голос Беллы.

— Мы не закончили, кр… придурок, — прорычал он и выскочил, хлопнув дверью.

— Неправильный выбор слов, бро, — поморщился, выглянувший в гостиную Эммет.

Эдвард пожал плечами. Джейкоб вернётся, они всё обсудят, а потом он побеседует с Беллой. Никакие недоразумения не встанут между ним и его волком. Просто. Нет.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Размен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379765) by [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White)




End file.
